


Falling Slowly

by niel4ong



Series: Take One Step Forward [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But baby is still underage nonetheless, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Seonho is 19 y/o, Seonho is slightly older than his actual age, Side Story, friendship Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/pseuds/niel4ong
Summary: Minhyun sacrifices himself for Seongwoo, his best friend, too much that he has forgotten about his own happiness.He's forced to open his eyes now that Seongwoo found his happiness where Minhyun isn't in it.But then this kid who's nothing but a nuisance introduces him to love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A side-story for Beautiful Mistake. The story revolves around Hwang Minhyun because he deserves some love for his hard work.  
> Seonho is 19 y/o just because... I want them to be legally happy in the end. 
> 
> Sadly, I have to say that this might be a little bit confusing if you haven't read the original story.  
> Don't worry tho, I'll give some important parts between the two stories.  
> (1) Seongwoo lost his boyfriend Im Youngmin in a plane crash. He's been dealing with PTSD and panic attack, blaming himself for Youngmin's death and thinking that he doesn't deserve to love or be loved. Until he met Daniel and fell in love again. Minhyun is always there for him during his darkest times and he takes a big part to make OngNiel happen. Thus the relationship between Minhyun/Seongwoo is kind of... "special".  
> (2) Daniel is the vocalist of the band called Science, a band he formed with his other four friends: Jonghyun (Leader/Guitarist), Dongho (Drummer), Minki (Bassist), Seonho (Keyboardist).
> 
> English is not my mother language, all mistakes are mine.  
> (Also, looking for beta-reader ><)
> 
> Just in case, here's the link for BEAUTIFUL MISTAKE:  
> [BEAUTIFUL MISTAKE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11620368/chapters/26127465)

Being friend with Ong Seongwoo is a handful task, indeed. He’d been stuck with the handsome man for more than a decade. He had moved to Seongwoo’s neighborhood when he was eleven and Seongwoo was the only kid around his age, it even turned out they were born in the same month and year. They became best friends in no time.

Minhyun was used to be a shy kid and he followed Seongwoo around most of the time. The two were almost inseparable. Their looks were nothing ordinary and known as neighborhood visual twin even though they weren’t tied by blood, but they’re indeed brothers at heart. They practically grew up together.

It was their second year of middle school when Minhyun dated a girl from other class who confessed to him on Valentine Day. It wasn’t that he liked the girl in the first place, but Seongwoo pushed him to do it just because he was bored and wanted to see Minhyun dating someone. Because Seongwoo thought that it would be fun. And he never can say NO to Seongwoo.

He dated her for about a month. Never once did Minhyun bring her out on dates. Let alone a date, he didn’t even have the guts to talk to her directly, and most of their conversations were done through online chatting. Until they just stopped talking to each other, that girl didn’t reply his message and he has no will to message her first either. So they just assumed that their relationship had ended naturally.

Seongwoo did encourage him to approach her at school like a man, but Minhyun couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t bring to embarrass himself, in case that girl pretending she’d never confess to him or was in relationship with him (online). “You’re gonna end up alone and lonely for the rest of your life!” Seongwoo told him at some point during their first year of high school.

“Then you’ll just have to marry me,” he replied jokingly, nudged Seongwoo’s arm playfully and earned a cringey look from Seongwoo. Little did he know he was half joking and half being hopeful, he wasn’t particularly in love for his best friend or something but he just couldn’t think of his life without him around.

Youngmin came into their life in the second semester of their first year of high school. He was transferred from Busan and was having a hard time adjusting with Seoul people and admitting having a culture shock. Just like how Seongwoo helped him years ago, he did the same for Youngmin. The three of them were in the same class so it was convenient for Minhyun, at least he never felt like Seongwoo neglecting him. And he found that Youngmin was pretty lit. He was nice beyond anything, the type to sacrifice and put everyone else first before themselves. Totally Seongwoo’s type, Seongwoo like to be pampered and spoiled, Minhyun knows it even though Seongwoo himself is clueless about it (maybe even after they’re grown up and became adult).

Maybe the reason Minhyun never thought about dating someone (for real and not through devices) is partly because he had built such a mind set to prioritize Seongwoo’s needs above anything. It is possible. Such is planted since his childhood, and he’s been living well all these time. He doesn’t see any problem with it. He likes Seongwoo, cares for him more than himself and he’s happy about it.

But he had to admit he’s kind of antsy when Seongwoo broke the news of him and Youngmin dating. He loved both of them but now that they’re in love with each other, and it’s a very different kind of love from Minhyun’s, weren’t they going to be busy with each other? It was just a matter of time for them to finally leaving him behind. But the day never came.

Youngmin and Seongwoo stayed. Nothing’s changed and Minhyun had promised himself to be on their side no matter what happened.

As much as he accused Seongwoo to be the one responsible for his eternally single life, Minhyun was glad he lives the way he does, especially when they both lost Youngmin. He could give his full attention Seongwoo needed at the hardest time, always be there to push his back when he falls, lend his shoulder to lean on. He did his best. He really did.

Minhyun honestly thought that it would be perfect if they could fall in love with each other and just get married like how they used to joke when they were still young. But his life is not a story in a cheap drama that the two childhood friends mostly ended up fall for each other, confess their love and live happily ever after. It didn’t work that way for them. Seongwoo found someone else again, of course. He found back his happiness and lived off love from Kang Daniel, with his great help and he really thought he should have taken all credits. But no, Seongwoo is too cocky to even thanking him for his effort in fixing things between him and Daniel. Minhyun appreciated Daniel’s wine though (If you got it from Daniel then it’s just the same that I gave it to you, Seongwoo cheapskate self sometimes giving him a headache).

One thing that is bothering him recently though, ever since Daniel’s band doing so well, they often meet at some events or at TV station buildings when they’re filming for the same music program.

Seongwoo starts asking him to bring him along as a personal photographer after Minhyun told him that whenever he makes appearance on TV Show and Daniel’s band is also on the guest list, Daniel and his band members always come to greet him. Minhyun knows he just want to surprise Daniel, and thought that it’d be a one-time thing. But Seongwoo always nags him to tag along with him, saying stuff like it’s exciting to meet Daniel in such occasions and Daniel is kind of different when he’s at work and that’s so hot (and Minhyun has to literally throw magazine at Seongwoo’s face to make him shut up).

Not that he minds, because all these times he spent alone at his waiting room was actually depressing and he finds it quite nice to have company while he’s doing his make-up or when he’s resting during breaks. Until it’s become too much and Science members are started to be like frequents in his waiting room, to the extent where a staff asked him if he’d like to be in the same room with Science and that they’ll give the biggest room available if it’s convenient him.

Like seriously?

For a new band in the industry, the members somewhat still had a laid back attitude, respected him as their sunbae as a person who got in to this world before them even though there’s not much differences in their ages. Except for Daniel and Seonho, the rest of the members are ’95 liners just like him and Seongwoo. They’re cool and they do have a lot in common. The main problem of his new circle of friends is that their maknae always makes him awkward around him.

Their first meeting was leaving quite impression. Minhyun’s hand was held for almost five minutes during handshakes by their maknae, Yoo Seonho. The kid was unlikely to let him free if not for Jonghyun’s rescue. Minhyun couldn’t forget how bright the kid’s eyes were beaming at him like he’s the savior or something.

If it wasn’t because his mind too occupied with Daniel’s presence there at that time, he probably would be having a little bit fun.

He was surprised though, when he finished filming and got back to his waiting room, the member of Science paid him a visit again. Their leader told him how their maknae nagging the other to accompany him to say goodbye to Hwang Minhyun. Which Minhyun replied with _so you guys actually don’t want to be here?_ In a joking manner, and he liked how the other members react to his sassiness.

Sometimes, He really thinks Seongwoo does give bad influence.

Over time though, Minhyun is already used to have a bunch of people (Science’s members) intruding his waiting room. At first it was only Daniel who came for Seongwoo. They’d occupy the love seat in the middle while Minhyun sat on make-up chair. But then Seonho started to follow Daniel. Minhyun remembers clearly the first time Seonho come along with Daniel, he casually sat on the make-up counter in front of Minhyun and without feeling the slightest shame, Seonho spent almost ten minutes (which felt like five years for Minhyun) admiring his visual.

“Oh God, look at your eyebrows,” said Seonho as he shook his head in awe. And it was only a matter of time until he mentioned about Minhyun’s teeth and he couldn’t hold it any longer. This kid was creepy.

Minhyun turned around to seek for help from Daniel or Seongwoo, but they were too busy with their own business. He was pretty sure they weren’t aware that Minhyun and Seonho were also in the same room, breathing the same air as theirs.

But then Jonghyun would come to check his two missing members, throwing an apologetic smile as he _retrieved_ Seonho away from him. He did try, only Seonho is pretty difficult. It was then Dongho makes his appearance to supposedly help Jonghyun, if only he isn’t too much weak for foods, he’d accomplish his mission to bring back Jonghyun who comes first to bring back Daniel and Seonho. Dongho sat on the couch across from Seongwoo and Daniel, enjoying the snacks people brought for Minhyun without even feeling guilty.

They would stay there for another ten minutes, until Minki came for them, hands were on his hips, ready to scold everyone in the room, but then he’d join Dongho to finish Minhyun’s complimentary snacks and drinks.

Minhyun is left with a headache, every single time.

. . .

“Minhyun-ah,” Seongwoo calls him, slowly approaching his seat far from the others’. His best friend circles his arms around his neck from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder comfortably. Their eyes are fixed on each other’s in the mirror. “We’re talking about going to dinner after the filming. You coming right?”

Minhyun sighs, he had a photoshoot for magazine this early morning and came straight here and all he wants to do is go back home and get a proper rest. But then he sees Seongwoo’s pleading eyes and he just gives in. “Just because I don’t want to deal with your pouty lips and sulky behavior.”

Seongwoo smiles and casually presses his lips against Minhyun’s cheek, too long that they become the attention of the others. Dongho is the loudest to whistle and Minki’s high tone of shrieking hurts everyone’s ears, gasping about Daniel being jealous.

“ _Ey_ , this is nothing. We’ve shared bed for numerous times already,” Said Seongwoo, successfully makes things worse, but he diligently retreats himself away from Minhyun to check on his boyfriend who’s indeed displeased at Seongwoo’s habit of being all touchy with his childhood friend. Minhyun just shakes his head at their antics and the feeling is kinda new. He doesn’t know what to say or do whenever the others tease them for being too close and mentions about how sad Daniel looks like at that moment.

He’s been like this with Seongwoo for years and this is Seongwoo’s first relationship that acquires him to be so self-conscious and worried about if his actions affecting a third party. It had been so easy when Seongwoo was with Youngmin. But then they were already friends even before the two dated. While Daniel, really… they barely know each other.

Sometimes he just hates himself, when he just can’t help but to compare Youngmin and Daniel. It’s not only once or twice that he thinks that if it’s Youngmin he wouldn’t be this and that and… he’d question himself why he’s being like that. After all the trouble he went through.

He’s trying, ok, to get to know Daniel better, this including him being here (put aside the fact that Seongwoo’s puppy eyes takes big part as well), seated between Seongwoo and the maknae, Seonho who refused to sit far away from Minhyun.

Minhyun is busy texting his manager about his whereabouts and ensures him not to worry because he’s with Seongwoo (which apparently caused his manager to unnecessarily getting more worried). When the waiter comes bringing their beers, Minhyun tucks his phone into his pocket. He’s waiting for his beers when he notices an orange juice placed in front of Seonho.

“You’re not drinking?” he asks, genuinely curious.

“Hyung, he’s still a minor,” explained Daniel from the seat next to Seongwoo. Both of them are looking at him, clearly amused at how he looks so surprised at the fact. He knows Seonho is the maknae but he didn’t know that the kid is still underage.

Seonho makes pouty lips, saying stuff about Minhyun has not enough interest of him to check his profile on Wikipedia or something.

“Ah Hyung! I know your birthday by heart, know your favorite foods, know your favorite colors, I know everything about you. Everything! Yet you didn’t bother to find out anything about me, huh?”

_He knows everything?_

“You know everything about him?” the thought on Minhyun’s head voiced out loud by Seongwoo, who seems to be offended if there’s anyone beside him to know _everything_ about Minhyun.

“Yes!” Seonho challenges. “He loves black, he loves beef-rib stew, he loves Transformers!” Seonho makes this gesture of counting with his fingers as he mentions the facts about Hwang Minhyun one by one.

Minhyun is touched, knowing that Seonho is actually checking out his profile, _and_ memorized them. Even though they’re only the facts he answers the media randomly, he’s quite happy. But then Seongwoo snorts, making his ugly know-it-all face to Seonho.

“Yeah yeah, I see,” Seongwoo says, “You know the Hwang Minhyun on the internet. You still have a lot to learn kid. I don’t mind to be your teacher, btw! Just give me a call!”

“Shut up and don’t you dare!” Minhyun warns him, pushes his best friend away, causing him to bump to Daniel.

“Ouch! That hurts but I’m happy!” Seongwoo claims as he leans closer to his boyfriend, and Minhyun can’t help but being cringey and amused at the same time. Daniel grabs Seongwoo’s arms possessively as smile is spread across his handsome face. Minhyun’s heart sinks a bit, just a bit… he wasn’t like this when it was Youngmin. Why now…

He shakes his head and grabs his own glass, gulping down the alcohol, to wash his negative thoughts away.

. . .

Minhyun feels someone gently putting him on the couch, probably Seongwoo. He doesn’t bother to see his caretaker, damn his head is heavy and his stomach feels funny from too much alcohol in his system. So he just lets Seongwoo take off his shoes and jacket for him. He groans and grumbles, mumbling nonsenses that it’s about time Seongwoo would tell him to shut up. But he doesn’t. So Minhyun just closes his eyes, letting himself to slowly drift into sleep. But then he feels Seongwoo is sitting on his side, he knows he’s being watched. Feeling creepy he decides to slowly open his eyes despite the headache.

“Ohfuck!” Minhyun curses the seconds he found out that the person who takes care of him isn’t Seongwoo, he’s trying to sit up but failing miserably. The dizziness is taking over him and he can’t help but falling back on to the couch.

“Oh God,” Minhyun makes incoherent noises. His caretaker soothingly rubs his temple to ease the pain. It feels so good when his caretaker makes that circular motion and massages his scalp gently. He hums in pleasure.

“Se-Seongwoo…” He manages to make a sound as he feels a bit better, thanks to his caretaker’s services. “Where is he?”

“Daniel-hyung is drunk so Seongwoo-hyung takes care of him,” the boy explained. The voice is kind of familiar and he isn’t sure but he does make some guesses of whose it is.

_Seonho._ Minhyun’s mind offers.

“Jonghyun-hyung’s hand is already full with Minki-hyung and Dongho-hyung. So I’m the last sober man left to take care of you, Hyung,” Seonho explained further. When Minhyun doesn’t say anything else, he continues, “You’re welcome. The pleasure is mine.”

Even in this kind of state of mind, Minhyun can tell the hint of an unusual coldness in the younger’s tone. He then forces his eyes to open up, his vision is clearer than before now that his headache is lessened. He sees the boy smiles so sweetly at him.

Minhyun feels strangely warm at the company and he reaches Seonho’s hand, “Thanks, Seonho-yah.”

“Nah,” the boy just grins and he stands up, “I’ll bring some water and aspirin if you tell me where you keep it.”

“Bathroom,” he told Seonho who just nods and heads for the bathroom. It doesn’t take long for Seonho to come back with a glass of water and aspirin on a tray. He puts it on the coffee table before helping Minhyun to get up with a groan, earning a chuckle from the younger. Seonho gives him the pill first and hands the water later.

He lays his back on the couch again, waiting for the med to do its job.

“I-I’ll leave then,” Seonho announces. It snaps his eyes opened, automatically searching for his wall clock which says a quarter past two in the morning.

He casually says, “Dangerous. You can stay here.”

“Uh, no thanks,” Seonho politely refuses.

“I said, _stay_.”

But Minhyun doesn’t know that Seonho is a stubborn kid. Seonho reasons with him, “I don’t usually sleep around at people’s house.”

It gets on his nerves now, because really, it’s not that he’s asking the boy to do something _indecent_ with him or what. He just can’t be in peace knowing the minor who had helped him home would be walking around in this ungodly hour. He impatiently says, “I’m just worried ok? I can get you home in the morning, when I’m sober enough to drive.” And he thinks that he’s been clear and left no room for further arguments.

“I’m alright you don’t have to worry. I’m not a girl I can take care of myself just fine.”

Minhyun sighs, and he’s done. He doesn’t want to give additional headache to his already pounding head. So he presses his face into his couch more, mumbling a _“be careful then”_ to Seonho, dismissing the kid.

“Bye, Hyung.”

Minhyun heard the kid and soon followed by the sound of his apartment door clicking shut.

. . .

Minhyun can’t help but worrying about the youngest in Science for the next few days. There’s no news about him having a trouble though, to his relief. But he’s still dread to think about the kid’s well-being. He decided to call Seongwoo, asking if he could get Seonho’s phone number from Daniel. After a generous amount of teasing, Seongwoo finally promised to call him back in a minute.

He did receive the call from Seongwoo which is thirty minutes later. Seongwoo mentioned about _“you don’t know how much trouble I’ve went through to get Daniel to tell me Seonho’s number!”_ in a not-really-complaining tone, if not he sounds so excited about _went through the trouble part_ and Minhyun doesn’t want to know why.

Anyway, he got Seonho’s phone number now. But then he’s kind of hesitated to make the call. Isn’t it going to be weird if he suddenly called him out of the blue? But he has good intention and a very solid reason to do so. So before his confidence is going down, or gone at all, he hits the dial button and waits for Seonho to pick up.

“Hello,” the cheerful tone from the other line suddenly lifted the burden Minhyun feels on his shoulder. “Who is this?”

“Yah, don’t pick a call from someone who you don’t know the number of! You’re a celebrity now.”

Silence is taking over for a brief seconds, before Seonho hesitantly speaks up, “Minhyun-hyung?”

“Ho-How did you know?” Minhyun is genuinely surprised. It is the first time they spoke on the phone. And he heard Seonho chuckled on the other end.

“Guess I just listen to your songs too much,” Seonho admits, even Minhyun can tell that the kid said it proudly, probably with his smugness plastered on his young face, and it’s just disturbingly floating on Minhyun’s head. At Minhyun’s absence, Seonho broke the silence once again, “So… is there something I can help you with, Hyung?”

“Uh, oh,” Minhyun is flustered, “I just… want to say thank you for the other day.”

_And make sure that you’re safe._

“That’s all?” Seonho asked.

“Yeah, that’s all.” Said Minhyun and he hurriedly saying goodbye but then Seonho stopped him.

“Wait, hyung! No invitation for a coffee or something as a pay back? I used up my own money for taxi to bring you home!”

And that’s why he ended up waiting for Seonho at the nearest coffee shop from Science’s agency building, Storm. The kid said he just finished a meeting with their manager. And no, it wasn’t a trouble at all for Minhyun to drive for about an hour from his original place. It took a fucking hour to get here yet Seonho hasn’t arrived yet. The coffee shop is literally just five hundred meters away from Storm’s building.

Ten minutes passed and Minhyun started to feel impatient. He fidgets his fingers and plays with anything he can reach on the table. He’s bored, and already feel irritated, just how much he hates waiting. He’s always anxious when he has to wait, wasting his precious time and he doesn’t know why he’d willing to wait for a kid. It’s when his phone vibrated and he notices a message from Seongwoo.

> [16:23 PM] Onglicious: Where are you? Daniel is called in, and left me alone. I’m bored~

At the sudden text, it’s been a while that Minhyun feels butterfly in his stomach. He decided to just give the guy a call instead of texting him back, because really, texting can be a pain in the ass sometimes and it takes longer time thus he rarely texts anyone.

“Seems like my friend needs me, now, finally?” he jokes right away when Seongwoo picks up on the other end.

_You just don’t know how much I’ve missed you._

“We just met few days ago and talked on the phone few hours ago though?” Minhyun chuckles when he heard Seongwoo whining his disagreement.

_My boyfriend just stepped out few minutes ago and I already miss him. I miss people easily~_

“Alright, alright. Do you want me to go to your place?” another whines and Minhyun laughs at his childhood friend’s antics. “Okay, okay. I’ll pick you up and we can go somewhere nice, how does it sound?”

_More like what Hwang Minhyun the famous singer would do~_

“Shut up. I’ll be there in thirty.”

Minhyun says goodbye and ends the call. He gets up from his seat, grabbing his car key and is ready to leave when he finally realized that Seonho is standing behind him.

“ _You_! Don’t scare me like that!”Minhyun shrieked.

“I’m sorry I’m late. My manager held me for another meeting with the rest. I hurriedly ran here though. Sorry to keep you waiting!” he cheerfully explained his situation, and it’s not that Minhyun can’t understand his reason for being late, because it happens to him so many times too. And he doesn’t blame the kid, not the _slightest._ But now that he had another _appointment_ to attend, and actually have to be hurry unless he wants to deal with a sulky Seongwoo for the rest of the night (or until Daniel comes back). He feels his chest tightened and finds it hard to deliver the news.

“That’s ok, Seonho-yah. But you’re pretty late,” Minhyun says, and his choice of words makes him want to slap his own mouth. “And I have something to do.”

Seonho is silent. He bites his lower lip nervously, which Minhyun can’t quite to understand why.

“With Seongwoo-hyung?” he asks. And Minhyun doesn’t really like how it sounds, because he feels accused for something he doesn’t know what is. He’s only going to meet a friend and it’s not like he and Seonho is having a date or something.

“Yeah, Seongwoo said he’s bored,” Minhyun said.

Seonho turns to face him now, a wide smile spread across that young and handsome face. He’d be growing up into a fine man, Minhyun thought, before he shakes his head and reminds himself that it’s not the time to think about such a thing.

So Minhyun does the only thing he can to make up for this. He pulls out his wallet and hands Seonho some bills, “Buy something delicious to eat, ok? Hyung will treat you again next time! And thanks for the other day.”

Seonho doesn’t even get the time to say goodbye or thank you because Minhyun already turns around and heads out of the café. Leaving a smiling Seonho, _thank God he’s a good kid_.

Only the fact is that Minhyun failed to see the smile plastered on Seonho immediately disappeared the moment he turns his back around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi? Yeah I'm still alive, and I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update. Life is being a little shitty right now, and I struggled a bit for writing this story. Thanks to @TheSilverDream for brainstorming with me and the nights you spent to accompany me <3
> 
> Beta-reading by the awesome @SquishyHope <3 <3 <3  
> What would I be without you? Thanks for your spamming and for checking on me every thirty minutes! You're the sweetest person (After Ong, of course! ;p )
> 
> Also, blame @TheSilverDream that now this fic is getting longer. There'll be another chapter. So please looking forward to the next update XD I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do~ <3

Minhyun put his sunglasses on before stepping out of the café. Once he was outside, he automatically scanned his surroundings, checking out the situation. A habit he grew into after becoming a famous singer. After deeming it safe to head for his parked car a few meters away from the café, he took a step forwards just to get pulled back by a pair of hands.

 

It startled him and a familiar fear crept in as he thought about the worst case scenario possible starring one of his sasaeng fans catching him off guard.

 

“You’re not going anywhere, Hwang Minhyun. To be dumped for someone else isn’t in my policies, for your information!” the culprit said, a pair of young eyes with a determined gleam observed him as the grip on Minhyun’s arms tightened, afraid that his hostage would escape his hold.

 

Seonho managed to smile sweetly and savagely at the same time. Minhyun’s heart skipped a beat.

 

* * *

 

The next thing he knew, Minhyun had sent a message to Seongwoo, telling his best friend that something urgent had come up, not forgetting to apologize and promising a treat to make up for it. He tucked his phone in his pocket, completely unaware of Seongwoo’s rampaged reply because Minhyun was too busy glaring at the young boy who didn't even bother to hide his wide grin and, my goodness, did it get in his nerves.

 

“Give me one good reason why I should ditch Seongwoo for you?” Minhyun demanded.

 

Seonho cleared his throat and straightened his back, head lifted slightly in a fruitless attempt to intimidate Minhyun, showing who was in charge between both of them.

 

“One, why should I have to answer to you because I’m the one who’s about to be ditched in the first place. And two, you promised to treat me lunch.”

 

Minhyun stared at him in disbelief mixed with annoyance and slight anger. Which of course caused the younger to start feeling nervous and rightly so. He stretched out his long and skinny arm, Minhyun noticed, to grab his caramel macchiato and sip the liquid with a subjugated expression as if it were the most delicious beverage on earth.

“This is superb,” Seonho said, licking his lips innocently as he tasted the sweetness left behind. “Their caramel is like no other.”

 

Minhyun sighed, leaning his back into the backrest of his own chair with folded arms while studying the younger. “I gave you money to treat yourself,” Minhyun said coldly, using the tone which always makes Seongwoo take a few steps back.

 

Instead of backing away, Seonho rested his elbows on the small table separating them, “Which I used to pay for our drinks by the way, and,” he put his weight on it and leaned in closer to Minhyun. “It’s not good to stand up boyfriend material like me for your unreachable crush, let me remind you if you happened to forget that he’s taken already.”

 

Minhyun’s jaw dropped and he looked around while trying to stay calm but the smug look on the younger’s face was just so annoyingly adorable that Minhyun decided that he had to flick his fingers on Seonho’s forehead. The younger yelped in pain and rubbed his forehead in an attempt to lessen the burning sensation on his skin.

 

Seonho pouted, “You didn't have to do that!”

 

“Kids like you should be punished,” Minhyun immediately regretted what he said when he saw how big Seonho’s grin was getting. This kid was definitely thinking of something dirty and Minhyun hated it when his words came out wrong in so many ways.

 

The older of the two violently blushed, totally unaware that his ears turning bright red. Seonho was infinitely amused.

 

“When was the last time you dated?” Seonho boldly asked.

 

“W-what??” Minhyun blurted out, somewhat unable to hide his embarrassment because the younger had caught him off guard with one of the top five most sensitive questions in his life.

 

“Come on, Hyung. When was it?” Seonho pushed further, seeking an answer he was unlikely to get, judging by the way Minhyun was shaking his head and as their eyes locked Seonho felt that if looks could kill he’d be dead meat by now. But Seonho wasn’t one to give up on the first try, he was also pretty stubborn. So he changed the question, “Or, you can tell me when your last kiss was?”

 

Seonho cackled as he observed a bright shade of red splattered across Minhyun’s cheeks, giving away how flustered he had become by such a question. Although sadly for him the fun didn't last long the reason being that he immediately stopped laughing once he caught sight of Minhyun’s face looking so done.

 

“If you wanted me here just to make fun of me, I don’t see a reason why I should be staying any longer.”

 

“Oh, Hyung! Hyung!” Seonho quickly stood up and reached for Minhyun’s hands. He held the cold hands of the man he adored so much and looked up to, just to realize that the older’s palms were all sweaty. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I promise I won’t question you about weird things again.”

 

“I’m not sure just were exactly the line between normal and _weird things_ by your standard, so no, thank you, I'll pass. I think I’m going back,” Minhyun shook his head, trying to untangle his thoughts as well as himself from Seonho’s grip.

 

He’d been holding the nervousness in for far too long. He couldn't figure out why he had to feel anxious any more than necessary, if at all. It was uncomfortable to admit to himself but he suffered from issues that required him to put on layers after layers of masks over his emotions and image just to be able to protect himself from almost everyone. Despite this it still felt like the kid has peeled them all off leaving him naked, and this simply by throwing random questions. He couldn't afford to be skinned any more than he already was, at this point he was desperate to escape.

 

But making a scene in a café in broad day light was exactly what he wanted to avoid the most. Therefore the decision to sit back, looking around to make sure no one had paid any attention to their table was the first thing his mind told him to do. Seonho did seem genuinely happy, creating a contrast to Minhyun’s defeated sigh.

 

“Shall we move to another place, Hyung?” Seonho proposed then, probably thinking about the possibility of Minhyun losing control, and Minhyun was nonetheless thankful that the younger still has some mercy on him.

 

Sipping his own beverage, Minhyun was taking the offer into thorough consideration, even thinking about where to bring the kid so it’d be safe for him to throw a fit if it was needed.

 

“You can do anything you want to me, a love hotel perhaps? Or your house is comfy too!”

 

The Iced Americano inside Minhyun’s mouth burst out through his nose and mouth uncontrollably, making not only their table a dirty mess but also Minhyun’s pure mind, giving proof of Seonho’s devilish attitude. Minhyun wanted to curse so badly but a coughing fit prevented him from doing so.

 

Seonho bent slightly towards Minhyun to give his back a soothing rub, “Aigoo, aigoo… I’m sorry, Hyung. I didn’t mean to. I was just joking.”

 

Despite his struggles to stop the cough, Minhyun was trying his best to shove the kid away at the same time. He stood up and gave his best deathly glare of the day before grabbing his car keys and heading out.

 

Behind him, Seonho hurriedly gathered his belongings and followed him to the car, shouting apologies over and over just to get utterly ignored. Without turning around, Minhyun hurriedly unlocked his car and got in to the drivers seat, and almost at the same time, Seonho who had rushed towards the passenger seat was now occupying it. The younger was now busy buckling the seat belt in, without noticing Minhyun’s look of complete disbelief that was a beyond clear rendition of _what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-here?_

 

When Seonho settled down, he finally noticed Minhyun’s eyes since they were both in the car. Instead of explaining himself, he just said, “I let myself in. And what are you doing? Drive.”

 

He was going to blame last night's hangover for anything that would happen after that, as well as his stupid decision to thank the younger for the trouble he went through the previous night, his guilt over letting the kid walk home alone last night, everything was started by last night’s events anyways.

 

Minhyun was much too tired to fight with his own bad luck. So he just shook his head and started the engine. Accompanied by Seonho’s random story-telling about the metamorphosis of the butterfly he owned when he was a child, he drove them to his own apartment.

 

Minhyun placed the car keys on the coffee table before heading for the kitchen to get a drink of water. Seonho tailed behind him, he was in such a state that he had to snap at the boy to at least try to get some peace and quiet if only for a couple of minutes. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with such a pest even if he could be helpful on occasions. It was finally his day off and he didn't believe that a kid like him was actually ruining it.

 

“Do whatever you want,” Minhyun growled, placing the empty glass on top of the dark marble counter. There was a warning in his tone, it was at Seonho's risks and perils if took heed of it or not. Minhyun left Seonho in the middle of his kitchen and entered his bedroom. He let a deep sigh escape, it was a relief to finally be home. He changed into sleep wear and decided to take a nap before dinner.

 

Crawling into his bed, Minhyun shifted around to find the most comfortable position. Forcing his muscles to relax and his busy mind to rest from overthinking, about Seonho, about what to have for dinner, about breaking his promise to Seongwoo… Ah, Seongwoo…

 

He blindly fished around for his phone that he had thrown somewhere on the bed when he had changed his clothes earlier. He wanted to check if there was a reply from Seongwoo, to see if his best friend was upset and ask for a rain check. But his body decided that it was just too tired, and he drifted off to sleep in the process.

 

He was half awake with his eyes closed shut when he found that he could taste the assorted chocolates he bought at the airport few days ago when he was attending a fan meeting in Hongkong. He felt something soft, gentle and warm against his lips.

 

A pair of lips. On his. Minhyun lied frozen in his current position, unable to move an inch, both from excitement and confusion. It took some time for him to register the fact that for the first time in his entire dull life, he was sharing such an intimate act with someone else.

 

He had imagined this moment when he watched romantic movies or dramas, a moment where he would go to a fancy restaurant that he had booked for the evening, where there’d only be him and his date, stories and smiles, where everything would be beautiful and perfect and that he’d wrap the whole evening with a seal of kiss.

 

Only that he hadn’t found the right person to be his first kiss.

 

Who would have thought that his first kiss would taste like chocolate and smell like strawberries, he noticed the sweet scent from his first kiss robber’s silky hair invading his nostrils. He opened his eyes.

 

Seonho’s eyes met his.

 

Those young eyes were piercing, alluring him. He let the younger man lean in and press their lips together once more. But Minhyun was still too baffled to register the whole situation, and maybe that explained why his body was still and rigid. On the other hand, Seonho was oh so eager, as if desire had clouded his young mind.

 

As Minhyun showed no protest, Seonho became bolder. He nibbled Minhyun’s lower lip and licked the soft surface gently silently asking Minhyun to part his tightly sealed lips with his tongue.

 

Minhyun obliged, partly because he was curious, and partly because the feel of Seonho’s lips on his wasn't that bad.

 

He wanted to taste more.

 

Kissing, one thing he’d been dying to experience. All the times he was alone, being idealistic about romance and first kisses, secretly wishing he could do it like Youngmin and Seongwoo had done a lot of during their high school days. He remembered feeling like a creep fantasizing over how would it be to kiss the way his best friends did. About how Seongwoo’s lips would feel against his, but he didn't dare say anything, not even if he was desperate for it. He’d been holding it in, and waiting for the one.

 

Then why did he let Seonho do this to him? He barely knew the kid, and they hadn't actually conversed like a normal human being would do. All Seonho did was either admire him and cling onto him, or bicker with him to get into his nerves. But the kid was straightforward, confident and could be so full of himself sometimes, his polar opposite. He found it surprisingly attractive.

 

He might be not the right one Minhyun would like to share his first kiss with, but he found it rather comfortable thus he let the younger’s tongue invade his mouth. As the younger started to straddle him without breaking their deep kisses, Minhyun felt so lost. The next thing he knew, Seonho was leading their movements, the way their tongues would swirl against each others and the timing for breaking apart to catch a breath as they got short and shallow. Minhyun learned and memorized each rhythm of Seonho’s kisses, and matched them to his own.

 

It didn't take long for Seonho to start grinding his hips against Minhyun’s, bringing friction to his crotch and the flesh under his pants. Minhyun gasped as sparks flew behing his eyelids, at this point his rationality was beyond gone. Seonho did seem to be hesitant at first, because he paused for a brief second just to meet Minhyun’s hazy gaze, making sure that he was allowed to take this further.

 

He wasn't quite sure what had gotten into him, but he brought his hands to cup Seonho’s flushed cheeks, not failing to notice how red and glossy the younger’s lips had become from the long kisses they had shared just few seconds ago. They locked eyes, both wanting the same thing that was being conveyed. No need for words. So Minhyun took the initiative to kiss the younger first that time.

 

It was slow, experimental, and nothing but chaste, innocent.

 

Seonho groaned at his pace and took the lead once again. It was only a matter of time until their bodies began moving against each other in indecent ways. The walls in Minhyun’s room witnessed the mess they created. Wet noises of passionate and greedy kisses, sounds of shallow breathing, mixed with dirty moans echoed around the room.

 

It was nice, and enjoyable. It wasn't as fun anymore when Minhyun felt Seonho’s hand slip under his pants, dangerously close in touching his- _OH SHIT._

 

Seonho wad indeed trying to grab it.

 

Minhyun jerked up and unconsciously sat up, accidentally throwing Seonho off balance in the process, causing the poor kid to fall backward from where he had been straddling his waist.

 

“Oh shit!’ Minhyun cursed, mentally hitting his own head, suddenly feeling so stupid and bad for the younger who was dumbfounded at his new position.

 

“Hyung!” Seonho cried in disbelief, displeased at the treatment which of course he had not seen coming. They were just fine until Minhyun had to go and ruin the mood they had, or more likely that he had painfully suffered to build to arrive at this point.

 

Words failed him, and Minhyun was in total disbelief with himself. But really, he had just lost first kiss a few minutes ago, and he had certainly not expected things to go this far and with Seonho nonetheless. Minhyun was very self-conscious, afraid that his inexperience had shown, what if he had embarrassed himself in front of the kid?

 

The thought alone suddenly frightened him and he was relieved he had pushed the younger away. He still felt bad, but he was glad, and no he was not trying to convince himself of that. He really wasn't ready for this yet.

 

“Sorry, Seonho-yah,” he blurted out, sitting up in a kneeling position with an apologetic expression, showing how sincere he was with his apology. “I can’t.”

 

It took a few seconds for Seonho to register the meaning behind Minhyun’s apology.

 

“Why, hyung? Because it was the first time that you've done it with a guy?” Seonho asked.

 

“That too…” Minhyun didn't know where to start explaining his situation.

 

“Thank God that it’s 2017 and that they invented google. We can look it up if you’re worried about how to do it…”

 

“Seonho-yah…” Minhyun tried again, “it’s not that.”

 

“Then why? Is it because I’m not Seongwoo-hyung?”

 

At the mentioned name, Minhyun felt blood rush faster, not even once had he thought of  Seongwoo that way. But the way Seonho was saying Seongwoo’s name was somewhat disturbing him. Minhyun just shook his head, indicating that Seongwoo was not the reason of his reluctance.

 

But Seonho was just so stubborn, “Do you want your first time with a guy to be with Seongwoo-hyung?”

 

“Stop it, and don’t bring him into this,” even though he didn't mean to, Minhyun had snapped at the poor kid in his frustration. He immediately regretted it when he saw Seonho looking down at the mattress. “He doesn’t have anything to do with it. So, please, don’t bring him into this.”

 

They both fell silent, neither of them daring to do or say anything. Things were getting so awkward, thanks to Minhyun’s stupidity. He was the one responsible of this situation. So he stretched out his hand to hold Seonho’s. This finally made the younger look up.

 

“Seonho-yah, you don’t know how thankful I am for… for what you did today.” He started. “But I really can’t. Not today.”

 

“Not today? So it means it’s okay tomorrow?”

 

“No! Not tomorrow, maybe tomorrow, but I don’t know, I’m not sure,” Minhyun hated it when he started to ramble non-sense and he sighed, “You know, a lot of things happened in a flash, you and me. Honestly, I don’t know how I feel towards you. It’s not love, definitely. I’m sorry but I have to make it clear.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Seonho admitted softly. “It was the happiest moment of my entire life.”

 

God. Damn. It.

 

Minhyun couldn't ignore the thumping in his chest, hitting his heart hard, as well as the warm and mushy feelings spreading inside him growing with those words.

 

“I got it.” Seonho suddenly said, ignoring Minhyun who was confused at his exclamation. “You’re not ready yet, I got it, Hyung. I don’t know what’s holding you. If you’re worried about having sex with me because you’re not sure of your feelings towards me, which actually I doubt that you have the slightest interest in me, but then I’ve said it clearly that I don’t mind. As long as it’s you. So you don’t have to worry about it.

 

If it’s because of your feeling towards Seongwoo-hyung…”

 

“I told you it’s not. And how many times do I have to explain to you that he’s just a best friend? And why do I have to explain it to you again?”

 

Seonho chuckled, “It’s hard to believe, Hyung. If only you could see yourself whenever Seongwoo-hyung was around, you’d understand.”

 

The younger continued, “Even if it’s not love, it’s no doubt attachment.”

 

_Attachment…_

“I may be younger than you, but I’ve been there. So I just know.” Seonho sighs, “Better to realize it soon. Now that Seongwoo-hyung is with someone else, it’s a good opportunity.”

 

Minhyun bit his lip, to be told this much by a kid, it irritated him, but he knew that what the younger had said was correct.

 

Seonho suddenly shifted, circled his arms around the older's neck, and hugged him tightly. The younger stroked his hair so gently that Minhyun couldn't help but lean into the touch, letting himself to be pampered and soothed.

After a little while, Seonho retreated and gave a small peck on Minhyun’s cheek.

 

“So, we can try this again, sometime later?”

 

“Uh?” Minhyun was taken aback. But he quickly realized that Seonhoo was talking about their failed first attempt and hoping for a second try?

 

“Yes? Or yes?” the younger teased as he giggled.

 

“I can’t say no, then?”

 

“Noppppe,” Seonhoo shook his head firmly, “No, you can’t.”

 

 * * *

 

Ever since that day, Minhyun found that the younger came over quite frequently. When he had no schedule that is, he would just appear in front of his apartment door after making sure that Minhyun was home. Even when Minhyun’s schedule was packed and he came back very late, Seonho visited without fail.

 

Of course, the feeling was new for Minhyun who had been single for years and had nobody else but Seongwoo to occasionally visit his home. It wasn't that he didn't have other friends, considering that he was an active singer, he did have few close sunbaes and dongsaengs. It was just that he didn't feel like inviting them over for so many reasons. Most of all being that, he didn't like the mess after, his friends were convinced that he was a neat freak.

 

Despite the fact that Seonho was apparently an expert at causing a mess, with the crumbs scattered all over the floor when he ate _senbei_ Minhyun brought from Japan, or pizza crusts on the sofa when they were watching a movie, the place was littered with empty cans of soda and many other things that Minhyun refuse to think about, but despite that, Minhyun found it comfortable to have the younger around.

 

Sometimes he found it soothing to play with Seonho’s hair on the couch, while watching some programs on TV,  he later found out that the younger loved documentary most of all, especially Animal Planets, which explained all the random facts coming from Seonho’s brain when they were discussing about something or the weird texts Minhyun received during their times apart. Texts like, _“Hyung, how does it feel to bath in an onsen? Is it hot? The monkey I’m watching right now got his face all red when he enters the onsen.”_  or _“How could female snowy owls have darker feathers than the males and actually have dusky spotting?”_ or _“I’m watching a buffalo digging its nose into a lion’s butthole, like why??”_ and many others. Minhyun however tought that those texts were amusing and entertaining.

 

At other times, Minyun would stop by at the supermarket after the younger had notified him that he was waiting for him outside his flat. He would buy some ingredients and cook dinner for both of them. He loved it when Seonho dug into his dishes with so much delight on his face as if it had been made by the best chef in the world. It was the cutest expression Minhyun has ever seen in his life. And the fact that his dishes were the reason behind it, gave Minhyun the best feeling he had never known.

 

He really doesn’t mind the company.

 

“I have a day off this Sunday. Do you want to come over?” Minhyun said. Seonho looked so happy at the offer, Minhyun had felt a little ashamed with his realisation that most of the time they spent together was all from Seonho’s initiation. It was not fair for him if Minhyun didn't do his share. So yeah, why not?

 

Minhyun sipped his fifth can of beer that night, shamelessly borrowing the power of alcohol to ask the younger out. “Just come over, and we can spend the whole day watching the Rugrats that you love or Animal Planet, I don’t care, but I do wish you would change the channel when they show animals mating because it’s weird to peek on them, we should give them privacy and I can cook for you, what do you want to eat? And maybe I don’t know maybe we can do something else together, and oh no! I don’t mean anything by that I just thought maybe we can play board games or something, I have Snake and Ladders actually…”

 

Seonho propped himself up, leveling his eyes with Minhyun’s own before brushing their lips together, ever so gently that Minhyun unconsciously closed his eyes to savor the moment, feeling blissful with the soft lips touching his.

 

“You’re pretty cute when you’re nervous,” Seonho commented as he finally parted their lips. “I just had to stop you from rambling and help you out of your panicked state.”

 

“I-I’m not!” Minhyun blushed, but unsure if it was because he’d been found out or being kissed so tenderly that his heart had melted, or maybe both, Minhyun didn't care. He felt so happy that nothing else mattered. And he was even more satisfied when he knew that Seonho was feeling the same way.

 

“And yes, of course. I don’t have any schedule on Sunday, so I’ll come.”

 

“You better.”

 

 * * *

 

It’s a call on Sunday morning that woke Minhyun up so early on his day off. He blindly reached for his bedside table where he vaguely remembered placing his phone yesterday night.

 

He read the caller ID, along with the picture shown on the screen. A picture of him and Seongwoo with cat ears when they were both were experimenting a new photo application on his phone.

 

Seongwoo.

 

“What is it?” he answered.

 

“Hwang Minhyun, you’re actually alive! Let’s go for a drive. I’m bored to death!”

 

 

Around ten in the morning, Minhyun parked his car at Seongwoo’s apartment parking lot. With the remaining life of his battery, he made a call to Seongwoo, informing him that he had arrived and telling him to hurry up before his phone died on him. His best friend came within five minutes after his call, with his usual black sling bag.

 

The moment Seongwoo entered his car and settled himself on the front passenger seat, Minhyun noticed that there was something different about Seongwoo. He sniffed, and noticed that the other had used a different cologne from his usual one.

 

“What are you? A dog?” Seongwoo rolled his eyes.

 

“You changed cologne.”

 

“No, I didn't. It’s Daniel’s,” Seongwoo said as he buckled his seat belt. “I ran out of mine. And shouldn’t you notice my new hair cut instead of the cologne I use?”

 

At that Minhyun looked up to see Seongwoo’s hair, but he couldn't see the new hair-cut, if anything, Seongwoo’s hair has grown a little longer from the previous time he saw him.

 

“It’s the same though?” Minhyun raised an eyebrow, “You let it grow, if I’m not mistaken.”

 

“Indeed,” Seongwoo snorted. “Glad you realized because my long hair is the proof of the absence of Hwang Minhyun in my life.”

 

That one had caught him off guard. The realization that it had been such a long while since the last time they met hit him very hard. Now that Minhyun thought about it, it had probably been two weeks or more. Maybe the longest time they had been apart ever since they got to know each other.

 

“Seventeen days,” Seongwoo supplied, as if he could read what was on Minhyun’s mind. “It’s been seventeen days. I’m amazed you’re still alive without me.”

 

Minhyun smiled weakly, feeling a bit apologetic for being away for so long. “Same goes for you,” he joked. But then mumbling out an apology which Seongwoo brushed off, and signing Minhyun to start driving.

 

They headed for their usual place to eat lunch, and then the went to get a hair-cut for Seongwoo and a hair treatment for Minhyun which earned a mock from Seongwoo, saying that he didn't need it because he was balding. They kept bickering until the hair stylist separated them and brought Minhyun to a different booth to get his treatment.

 

Enjoying the delight of coffee at a café they often frequented was their choice way to spend the evening together and catch up with each other. They had a fun time, like they used to. Minhyun felt as though he had found his home again, just like the old times before Daniel had taken Seongwoo away from him. He shook his head, mentally erasing such a thought.

 

He was slowly learning to let go. Thanks to Seonho.

 

And he unconsciously smiled at the thought of the younger. His mind was so filled with Seonho that he failed to notice how Seongwoo looked at him, curious but knowing, only he decided to let it go and wait for Minhyun to tell him himself.

 

 * * *

 

It was already past eight pm when Minhyun got out of the car and rode the elevator up to his floor. He hummed a melody as he made his way to his apartment. Feeling content with hanging out with Seongwoo for the whole day. He promised Seongwoo to keep in contact with him, reply to his messages, and hang out with him more often if their schedules matched.

 

His happiness didn't last long, as soon as he arrived to his flat he saw someone slumped against his door and the figure was so heartbreakingly familiar that Minhyun felt his chest tighten. Guilt eating him up as the memory of the night a few days ago came to his memory.

 

A promise to spend the day off with Seonho that he had completely forgotten. A promise that he hasn't kept because he had been too immersed in Seongwoo.

 

“Seonho-yah…” he softly called out to the younger as he neared his door, quickening his steps so that he could reach Seonho faster.

 

The moment Seonho stood up from his position and met his eyes, Minhyun saw the disappointment and a hint of betrayal in the younger’s expression.

 

“Where did you go? I called you hundreds of times already,” Seonho’s voice trembled, holding in many emotions.

 

“My battery died, I forgot to charge it,” it wasn’t a lie.

 

“Seems like you’ve become so forgetful today,” the younger replied, and the words _I’m sorry_ were already on the tip of his tongue when Seonho met his eyes and confronted him, “You were with Seongwoo-hyung, right?”

 

“I’m so sorry I made you wait for nothing," Minhyun cried out, internally beating himself up for not remembering his date with the younger. "I'm so sorry that I forgot about it,” _and I was drunk too_ , he wanted to add but decided against it. The younger didn't deserve a lame excuse and he didn't want to lie either.

 

Seonho sighed, and he looked down for a brief second. “I don’t know anymore…”

 

Minhyun heard nothing but his own heart beat in the silence that consumed them.

 

Seonho looked up at him with a sad eyes, red from holding in tears, he weakly said, “I think I should just give up, Hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. I'm a meany, but then what's new?   
> Don't kill me please? /puppy eyes
> 
> Comments are so much love! Thank you for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE KJSFHKSJDHFJKHSDKJF  
> LIFE IS BEING HARD ON ME AND I JUST SJKDFHJKSDHFJHSDFHDF
> 
> Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait. Light angst and fluff here and there.  
> But please prepare yourself for the next parts!   
> Thanks to my beloved and awesome beta @SquishyHope  
> She did a wonderful job in this!!! XDD <3 <3 <3

Seonho had been impatiently waiting for Sunday to arrive as though he were a five year old looking forwards to the day that their dad would take them to the amusement park. He had been half ashamed when he’d had to ask his best friend who had a slightly better fashion sense than himself to actually accompany him shopping for an outfit. A combination of mature and sexy but also cute and casual was the concept Seonho was aiming for in his attire. He didn’t know if Minhyun would actually take him somewhere or if they would just stay at home like they usually did together, but Seonho wanted to be prepared for anything and look his best for it even if that meant asking, or more like begging, Guanlin for help.

He couldn’t wait to spend the day with his favorite hyung, it mattered little where they would spend their date as long as he got to occupy Minhyun’s attention for as long as he wanted with no interruptions.

After a heated argument with Guanlin in the middle of the shopping center gathering many amused glances, the said best friend declared that it was impossible to pull off that combination. Seonho settled for a form fitting black v-neck T-shirt combined with ripped blue jeans for casualness, and Guanlin’s somewhat useful input on the proper use of converse shoes (every item was relatively cheap because Seonho’s income barely covered his essential five meals a day and tuition fees). Seonho finalized his coordination with his favorite old red checkered shirt for outer.

Guanlin and his roommate, named Lee Daehwi whistled as Seonho made his entrance walk to Guanlin’s small dormitory room after changing his clothes in the bathroom. Seonho put on a smug face for his personal audience, satisfied with their little fashion show and wrapped it with enthusiastic claps.

“You’re perfect! Your date is so lucky!” Daehwi praised. Seonho smirked at Guanlin who gave him two thumbs up as a sign of recognition, agreeing with his roommate.

Seonho twirled his slim body around a few times until he reached the only mirror in the room and checked himself out, his side profiles were perfect and he gave his hair a final pat, with that he was ready to meet Minhyun.

Only to find the man with whom he was supposed to spend the day with gone somewhere without leaving a trace.

Seonho was tired, worried, hungry and sore. He had imagined every possible accident that Minhyun could have got into and was certainly not reassured with the night falling and still no sign of his hyung. He had spent hours waiting in front of the empty apartment, causing him a terrible backache and numb legs, even stretching and light exercises hadn’t helped at all. His grumbling stomach was begging to be filled with something but he, for the first time in his life, ignored the call of food, not even feeling hungry his stomach being filled with knots.

He didn’t want to formulate the thought that Minhyun could be injured, and even less that he might be the cause.

Guilt.  
It was blinding.  
It was the only thing he could see.  
He was drowning in it, hoping to stay afloat, hope being his buoy.   
It wasn’t the wait, it wasn’t the soreness in his muscles, it wasn’t the hunger, it wasn’t even the uncertainty, it was the guilt in HIS eyes that hurt the most.  
It was enough to explain exactly where Minhyun had been and why Seonho had been for all purposes forgotten, discarded, pushed aside, once again.

He had trusted.  
And fallen.

It would almost have been better if Minhyun had been kidnapped or got in a car accident.

All the worries about the possible accidents, the terrifying thoughts that had invaded his conscience had vanished and were replaced by disappointment and resent towards the man he loved so dearly, and nothing in his nineteen years in life had ever felt so terrible. He adored his hyung, to the point of foolishness. How could he be dumb enough to wait for him who didn’t even remember his own promise let alone keep it, how could he have so stupid to think that Minhyun would even look twice at him of his own free will, why had he been so certain that his affection were thus returned, how foolish of him.

He once again was left behind and forgotten for the very person that wasn’t even his rival because he knew that Seongwoo wasn’t the real reason behind this fucked up trying-to-win-Hwang Minhyun’s-heart plan.

He wasn’t sure that all of this was worth it in the end anymore. As much as he wanted to help, and love this man in front of him, he just made it so difficult. Seonho gazed at him deeply and felt the tears threatening to fall as the man started to recite apologies he probably didn’t mean.   
By God did he want to believe those apologies and forgive the man, but how could he, and how could HE.  
The may be foolish for believing that they could work but he wouldn’t be desperate enough to believe blatant lies.

He refused to be even more pathetic than he already was.

He sighed exhaustedly. The excitement of choosing the clothes, the butterflies that wouldn’t keep quiet in his stomach during the whole week, the satisfaction of being praised for his visuals by Guanlin as though Seonho was the most handsome person he had seen, even if it wasn’t the case because he genuinely thought that Guanlin was much more attractive than him.

He suddenly felt sorry for himself.

Looking down at the desperately clean floor, he felt like he resembled it. It looked so clean and perfect, but in the end its only purpose was to be stepped on. As if he were nothing, as if he didn’t have any value and did not deserve to be treated better.

He didn’t ask for much, if only he could be treated a little better, just a little, enough not to be forgotten.  
Just a little more and he would endure.  
He would stay.  
Maybe he was just a foolish little boy in the end, just wanting to be loved equally by the man he adored. And if the only the means to Minhyuns heart was to endure then he would.  
He wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry, he wanted to whine and he longed for comfort.

“I don’t know anymore…” he found himself saying.

The floor… was shining. It probably was very pricey. Marble stone, perhaps?

He noticed Minhyun’s shoes, polished and spotless, stepping on the precious marble floor.

He might blame the marble floor later on but for now he wanted to say it, wanted to test the waters to see if it was worth swimming, if it wouldn’t make him die from its coldness, or if it would simply be better to let himself drown.

“I think I should just give up, Hyung.”

“No,” Minhyun’s answer was almost immediate. “I’m still trying, you know it’s hard. But I do want this relationship with you.”

Minhyun slowly reached for his hand, holding onto it for dear life. Seonho felt himself being pulled closer, right into Minhyun’s bigger frame that embraced him tightly, almost too tightly as if to show just how sorry he was.   
It was exactly where Seonho had wanted to be all day long.

“Kiss me, then. Kiss me as if you meant what you said.”

A tear decided to betray Seonho and fell of its own accord.

Minhyun hesitantly cupped his face, brushing the tears off his cheek with his thumb as he drew their faces closer. The older tilted his head, a cue for him to close his eyes, and the next second he felt a pair of warm and soft lips pressing onto his. He was kissed oh so gently, as if to erase all disappointment and betrayal he had felt not long ago.

He let the moment last long enough to assure himself that he could do it, and a little longer, that he could trust Minhyun. Even though he could find the uncertainty in the way Minhyun was kissing him right now. But he knew Minhyun was trying, and that for now was enough, it was all he could ask from the man.  
It was crystal clear that they both wanted this, and that mattered to him more than anything else at the moment.  
As long as he was wanted he would endure the rest.

Seonho slowly grabbed the hem of Minhyun’s shirt, pressing their bodies even closer than they already were. Seonho eagerly parted his lips, silently demanding Minhyun do the same, his stomach flipped in excitement when Minhyun obliged, even positioning his lips to find the right angle to deepen their kiss.

Tongues were involved in the next instant, causing both of them to moan involuntarily, completely forgetting that they were still in the hallway where anyone could pass by and find them making out in public. But neither of them seemed to care, if anything, it probably excited them more.

Seonho was getting impatient, clutching the older’s shoulders, hands wandering around to reach wherever he could. Minhyun wasn’t any less passionate, not in the slightest. Seonho arched his back, revealing the smooth skin of his neck, silently wishing that Minhyun would do what he wanted him to do.

As soon as their lips parted, Minhyun moved fast and started to kiss his line of his jaw down to the crook of his neck, biting on his soft and sensitive skin. He couldn’t help but hiss in pleasure. It was getting more intense as Seonho moved his hand to grab a full of Minhyun’s hair, encouraging him to do more. But Minhyun pulled away, after giving Seonho’s neck a small peck.

Seonho frowned, and gave a questioning look at Minhyun only for him to pant “Inside”. Seonho smiled and decided to be mischievous by distracting Minhyun who was struggling to enter his access code, by peppering light kisses on his lips, jaw and neck.

By the time Minhyun had succeeded, Seonho was pushed inside as the older opened the door. He lost his balance and would have tripped if not for Minhyun’s quick reflexes, catching him by the waist.  
They giggled and continued where they left off without bothering to get into the bedroom.

* * *

They hadn’t gone further than an _extremely_ intense making out session that night, although it could have turned into something more if not for Seonho’s grumbling stomach, he hadn’t eaten anything since he had arrived there. Feeling responsible for the crisis in Seonho’s stomach, Minhyun headed to the kitchen to prepare some meals for him.

That night, Minhyun didn’t know what had gotten into him, or if he was thinking straight. But the guilt that had engulfed his entire being when he had seen Seonho who had been waiting for him outside for hours was likely to be the reason why. When Seonho was just about to leave for the night, Minhyun grabbed his wrist, and scribbled numbers on the younger’s skin.

09082595.

“Just don’t wait outside, I might be home late at times,” Minhyun scratched the back of his neck, feeling unnecessarily nervous. “You can get inside with it. Just… punch it. On the door. Yeah, you’ll get inside.”

“Hyung!” Seonho’s eyes lit up with so many emotions.

“Just memorize them. Make sure no one steals it or sees it.”

That was enough for Seonho to just throw himself on Minhyun, circling his long arms around his neck and happily brushing their lips together.

If he had know that giving out his access code could bring a smile brighter than the sun on the younger’s face, Minhyun would have done it so much sooner.

* * *

  
“Since when did you grow the bad habit of checking your phone every fucking minute when you’re with me?”

“W-what?” Minhyun was taken aback by the sudden question, or more likely, the accusation of him ignoring Seongwoo’s existence for almost half an hour and being mostly distracted by his phone, waiting for a message or anything from no one in particular.

Seongwoo tsk-ed when he found out that his best friend’s body might be here but his mind and soul were clearly somewhere else and he didn’t want to repeat himself. But he had been spending half an hour complaining about Daniel’s schedule to Minhyun and the guy was definitely far from paying attention to him.

“Nothing,” so Seongwoo just sighed in defeat and back to his precious beer, the only one that could comfort him despite Minhyun’s company.

Being friends with Seongwoo, Minhyun knew when it was time for him to give his friend the full attention he deserved, so far he had never failed at it. However he had to admit that his phone was indeed distracting him a little too much, he wasn’t even properly listening or being an active participant in the conversation. He had been a bit too caught up tonight.

He decided to tuck his phone inside his pocket and stole Seongwoo’s beer, “I’m sorry. Now I’m all yours.”

Seongwoo snorted, “Now I need to be upset first to get your attention? Whoa, Hwang Minhyun, seriously though,” Seongwoo eyes pierced into Minhyun’s, “You have to tell me what’s going on with you. You’re acting weird lately. Not that we meet that often though. But you’re just so out of it whenever I’m with you.”

“I’m alright?” Minhyun offered, too half-heartedly for it to seem convincing enough for Seongwoo.

“You can do better than that, Hwang Minhyun,” his best friend said flatly, as he grabbed his beer back from Minhyun in annoyance.

Minhyun raised an eyebrow, “But I really am!” but Seongwoo wasn’t budging at all, it was frustrating him. So he decided to end the discussion about what Seongwoo called his out-of-it state. Because nothing was wrong with him, he was just feeling uneasy, almost as he were expecting to miss Seonho sending him messages and not seeing them right away. A surprisingly important part of him was afraid that he’d make the same mistake as before and he couldn’t bring himself to make an apology for the very same reason. It wasn’t like he was obsessed or something.

But he didn’t want to make Seongwoo feel left behind, especially not when he needed his company. So he pushed again, “So, what’s wrong with you?”

“You keep your secrets, and I’ll keep mine. How does that sound?”

Minhyun groaned at the oh-so-typical sassy Seongwoo’s reply. “Oh come on… I’ve kept my phone away for now. I already told you that I’m all yours for tonight.”

Seongwoo just looked at him with sad eyes that Minhyun hadn’t seen in a while, in fact he hadn't seen them ever since Daniel had come into his friend's life.

“Daniel has been really busy lately, he hardly comes home before midnight. I’m worried about him, but I want him to do well, too,” Seongwoo said. “And Noona just called me this morning, saying that Mom is not in good health.”

Seongwoo ended his sentence with a heavy sigh he didn’t know he had been holding in, Minhyun stretched out his arms to rub Seongwoo’s back up and down, hoping that his small gesture could help him lessen the burden if only a little by offering the smallest amount of comfort that was obviously in dire need. Minhyun inwardly winced at Daniel’s timing, it was clear just how much Seongwoo depended on him for emotional comfort and companionship in general. Anyone with eyes could see how much they cared for each other, the picture of puppy like brown eyes, gangly limbs and the brightest smile he had ever seen flashed through Minhyun’s mind for a split second.

“How’s your mom?” he asked in a concerned laced voice, Seongwoo’s mother was like his own, and he did feel worried of her every now and then, he never forgot to ask after her well-being whenever he called home. When Seongwoo shook his head lightly as the answer to his question, Minhyun brought his hands to squeeze Seongwoo’s shoulder, assuring him that everything was going to be fine but wasn't nearly quite convincing enough to fool even himself.

“Haven’t got the details but I’m going to visit her this weekend.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Minhyun nodded. “Just tell me if you need anything.”

* * *

After driving Seongwoo home, Minhyun hurried back to his own apartment. Logically he knew that it would be as empty as always, that of course nobody would be expecting him, but somehow he was rushing as if someone might be waiting for his return home. Well, maybe he did hope someone would be there when he opened the door, a special someone.

He couldn’t help but feel creeped out when he ended up saying “I’m home” as soon as he unlocked the door, mentally scolding his dumb self. But he couldn’t hold in the triumphant smile breaking on his face when he saw that Seonho’s shoes were lined up neatly in the entrance hall.

And his smile became even brighter when he saw the younger actually returning his greeting with a bright “Welcome back, Hyung!”

No, his innocent self wouldn’t admit that they looked like a newlyweds in their post-honeymoon phase.

“You’re pretty late! I let myself in,” Seonho told him as he walked back to the living room, Minhyun followed behind him and headed straight to the kitchen, taking out a can of coffee from the fridge. He had been craving one ever since his meeting with Seongwoo at the bar.

During the process Minhyun felt like he was being watched by the pair of eyes that were Seonho’s, as if the younger waited for an explanation as to why he came back home so late. The elder cleared his throat and slowly reached the couch while he continued to sip his coffee, deliberately dismissing the demanding eyes fixed on him.

It was as if Seonho gave up as he sighed heavily and pressed his back against the couch. As much as Minhyun wanted to look at the boy beside him, he decided to against it. He would be left without a choice if he did, so he didn’t. He grabbed the remote instead, turning on the TV in order to save his pathetic self. It wasn’t a big deal, really, however he didn’t feel like bringing up Seongwoo in front of the younger boy right now, not after the whole drama from a few nights ago, and he wasn’t ready to have another row yet.

Yes he was pathetic, yes it was a cowardly move, yes he would regret it, but somehow he couldn’t help himself. Should he be worried that lying to the younger came so naturally?  
Why did it feel like the calm before the storm?  
He just wanted to spend a peaceful night with his would-be-boyfriend, Minhyun absolutely refused to linger of the term, and maybe if he was lucky get some kind of comfort, not that he would ever mention cuddles to Seonho and run a high risk of getting stuck with a human limpet for the rest of his life.

“So, how’s your day?” Minhyun asked, breaking the silence.

Seonho huffed, “Nothing new, except,” a paused and then grinned at Minhyun, “I’ll have to spend few days in Guam for a commercial shoot.”

The younger’s voice rose a few octaves higher, showing just how excited he was at announcing his new job. Minhyun gave him his widest smile, feeling so damn proud of the younger for landing his first job in a commercial shoot and even more so because he’d do it in Guam, a small island in the western Pacific, but at the same time he tried to ignore the unpleasant selfish feelings when reality hit him: he wouldn’t be able to meet with Seonho for the time of that shoot.

“So, when will you leave for Guam?” Minhyun asked.

“Monday next week.”

“That’s in two days,” Minhyun snapped his head round, unable to hold back a surprised look.

“I wanted to tell you that day, but then I didn’t feel like it,” Seonho admitted, and Minhyun didn’t have to ask him to elaborate the vague timeline, he was pretty sure it was when he had horribly let down Seonho last Sunday. He almost shuddered at the reminder, he would not be making that mistake again if he could help it, or at least he would like to think so, even if he knew himself and just how high the odds were.

But then even if he face telling him that day, they’d had the entire week for him to actually tell Minhyun about it. However he didn’t push the matter any further, not wanting Seonho to feel guilty for something that was anything but his fault.

“I have another schedule for tomorrow, so I won’t be able to come here. I’m telling you now.”

Minhyun nodded, and whispered a thank you almost so inaudible that he himself couldn’t quite catch what he was saying. His mind was completely occupied by planning one or two activities to keep him busy whilst Seonho wasn’t around, all while telling himself that he would be okay and not to be worried, he was doing so fine without Seonho so far, so he could manage a few days without him. Seongwoo also could keep him company… right? That was if he wasn’t busy with Daniel. Oh wait, wasn’t Daniel also going to Guam?

“No,” Seonho answered the question that he had formulated in his mind and somehow blurted out without being conscious of it. “Daniel-hyung left to film a new variety show for three nights and four days. I’ll…”

“Oh,” Minhyun unconsciously sighed in relief.

He failed to see Seonho’s face fall in disappointment.

“I thought that we could spend few minutes at the airport before my departure time together, hyung?” Seonho said, proposing a small farewell party at the airport.

“What time is your flight?”

“At ten in the morning,” Seonho answered after closing his eyes a brief second to remember his schedule. “My manager said that he’ll pick me up at around six so I think that I’ll have a lot of time before my flight.”

Minhyun checked out his own schedule for that day on his phone, he didn’t have to work until the evening. He smiled at Seonho, “Sounds perfect.”

Seonho gave him his best blinding smile, latched his long arms around Minhyun’s neck affectionately, presented his puppy eyes all to ask in a slightly sensual voice “And… can I stay tonight?”

Upon hearing upon the suggestion, Minhyun couldn’t help but raise and eyebrow. All these times, Seonho had managed to leave his apartment and go back home no matter how late it was. It was one of the reasons Minhyun had started to lessen his alcohol consumption, he wanted to always be available to drive his car and take him home.

“I won’t do anything funny, as like funny in bed or something. I’ll behave! I promise!” Seonho brought his palm up in the air, as if he were taking an oath. But he whined when Minhyun neither refused nor accepted him. “Hyung!”

“Hmmmm,” while pretending to think about his answer, Minhyun listened affectionately to Seonho’s ramblings about the positive activities that they could possibly spend the night doing, from reading manhwa to playing uno, while Minhyun’s eyes focused on how Seonho’s lips were moving and he then shamelessly leaned in to peck Seonho’s lips to make him shut up.

Because really, Seonho didn’t have to ask to stay the night.

“I take is as a yes then?” Seonho said.

Minhyun just smiled. Almost too brightly to Seonho’s liking, he was barely containing a squeal, his heart did have a limit to how much it could take, he decided that there was only one acceptable course of action to take.   
He leaped on Minhyun, putting his whole weight on him. “Or we can do dirty things, too?”

“Don’t be,” Seonho cut him with a kiss and Minhyun struggled to continue his phrase, “greedy.”

Seonho giggled and continued to rain down kisses on his beloved hyung.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME PLEASE?   
> It took me half a year to update this. It actually was written last year, but I didn't feel satisfied and had to redo it.   
> Then a lot of things happened all at once, and I felt less motivated to write the pair T^T  
> So, I'm so so so sorry for this very late update. /offers you cookies? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the last chapter and how it ends. /bows down
> 
> Warning: This is Unbeta'd. Sorry for errors and mistakes.

Minhyun’s phone vibrated on his bedside table. He tried to ignore it the first time it did. But the caller wouldn’t give it up. With Seonho’s limbs all over him, it was hard for him to move and stretch his arm to reach his phone. He untangled himself from Seonho’s octopus legs and finally got out of bed.

Seongwoo.

 

3:25 AM.

 

Minhyun’s chest tightened. He felt anxious and worried to receive a call from his best friend at this hour. He hurriedly grabbed his phone and headed outside of the room, trying not to wake Seonho up in the process.

“Seongwoo?”

“Sorry, I-I-I… Daniel isn’t home. Gotta go…”

“Seongwoo, slow down. Breathe,” Minhyun frowned. He felt something was definitely wrong with his best friend on the other side.

Minhyun could tell that Seongwoo follow his instruction. There was a deep breath, and a desperate shaken voice following next, “Minhyun, come… please…”

It was enough to make Minhyun panic himself.

He didn't bother to be quiet and completely forgotten that Seonho was sleeping in his bed. All he could think of now was to put on some decent clothes and grab his purse.

“Hyung…” Seonho’s sleepy voice stopped him on his track. “Where are you going?”

“I have to go,” Minhyun informed him.

“Yeah, I know, but where to?” Sitting up, Seonho reached the bedside lamp and turned it on. He saw the clock and sighed while observing Minhyun who was fumbling with the button of his shirt. He was getting ready to go out.

Minhyun almost ran to the drawer and took his purse as he gave a short answer to Seonho’s question, “Seongwoo’s place.”

“Can you tell me the reason, please?”

“I don’t know. He needs me right now and there’s no time for this.” Minhyun said almost frustrated, silently begging for Seonho to shut the hell up and let him go this one time. He stopped for a while to see Seonho under the dim light of his bedside lamp. The same expression as a few nights ago was there on his tired face. But Minhyun didn’t have time for this.

“I’ll call you when I know what this is about, alright?”

_A promise._

And he wanted Seonho to trust him.

Trust him to come back to him properly.

* * *

The next day, Minhyun found himself waking up in his own room at his parent’s house. He was piercing his eyes to peek at the wall clock across the room.

Ten minutes to four.

Minhyun slowly got his memory back. Last night he rushed to Seongwoo’s apartment. He drove him back to their hometown and stayed beside him the whole night at the hospital where Seongwoo's mother was hospitalized. Minhyun vaguely remembered he got back to his own home this early morning at around five.

He was so tired and sleepy and barely explained anything as to why he was knocking on his parent’s house at that hour. He reached his room and passed out, right after trying to reach Seonho first. But five in the morning was too early and he didn’t expect Seonho to pick his call-up anyway.

He sat up and reached his phone to check if Seonho had left him messages or returned his call. Instead, he found his manager’s five missed calls and eight missed calls from his agency number. He owed his manager about his whereabouts, because even if he didn’t have any schedule today, his manager deserved a heads-up.

After spending fifteen minutes of listening to his manager’s lecture about responsibility and professionalism, because apparently, he was expected to be present at their agency office for a briefing and he didn’t even show up and ignore all the calls from both his manager and their office. He apologized and ended the call after his manager made him promised to drop by to their office before his work tomorrow.

He sighed and felt heavy on his chest.

Tomorrow morning he had a plan with Seonho and he didn’t want to disappoint the younger anymore. He still felt bad about leaving him alone the previous night when the boy finally decided to stay the night. It was a real dick move. And Minhyun regretted it at the thought of him making the boy probably feel like shit.

He dialed Seonho’s phone number and waited for the younger to pick his call on the other end of the line. It rang and rang, until the answering machine had to speak on Seonho’s behalf, informing him that Seonho was not available to take the call. He tried again, hoping that Seonho only went to the toilet and would be back to answer him, but it repeated the same.

Staring at his innocent phone screen with so much hatred and annoyance, Minhyun decided to try again later. He got up to fill his stomach with something. It had been grumbling like crazy.

He went downstairs and found his mother crying on the couch. He was not even startled by the scene because this was too familiar. His mother was watching some cheap drama to kill her free time, and he was kind of relieved that nothing, in particular, had changed in his house.

“Mom, I’m hungry,” Minhyun said, announcing his arrival at the area.

His mother turned around to him with a crying face, still beautiful nonetheless. “There’s beef stew in the fridge, heat it up and bring some to Seongwoo too!”

_Ah._

“Ok.”

* * *

“Seongwoo-yah!”

Minhyun let himself entered the Ong household when there was no answer. Old habit never changed indeed. Seongwoo always kept the door unlocked just in case Minhyun visited the house unannounced. So he put the stew on the kitchen counter and made his way upstairs to Seongwoo’s room.

He waited quietly at the entrance of the room, as he noticed Seongwoo was in the middle of a conversation on the phone. He could tell right away that it was probably Daniel on the other line.

“…Yeah, don’t worry. Minhyun is with me. Try focus on your work for now. I’ll call you when I go back home. Bye.”

When Seongwoo ended the call, Minhyun knocked on his door lightly. A little startled by the sudden knock, Seongwoo turned around immediately and sighed in relief when he saw Minhyun on his doorframe.

“Minhyun-ah!” Seongwoo cried, “I’m hungry~!”

“Mom sent me and food, you’re lucky,” Minhyun said, gesturing for him to go downstairs with him. Seongwoo followed without saying anything and hummed in appreciation when he smelled the beef stew from the kitchen.

As if it was only natural for Seongwoo to sit at the dining table while Minhyun headed for the kitchen to heat and prepar the food. They fell into a comforting silence. Seongwoo rested his head on his stretched arm on the table, sighing for the nth times already since they came down here.

It’s no wonder that he was exhausted from the whole thing.

When Minhyun arrived at Seongwoo’s shared apartment with Daniel, his best friend was in a bad state. He rushed to him instantly and he felt like it was all his faults. If he had been staying longer with him that time they went drinking. He should have been staying over the night.

The microwave chimed and disturbed Minhyun's thoughts. Minhyun took the food out to place it on the plate after preparing a decent amount of rice to Seongwoo’s liking. He brought the food to the table.

“Your mom will be alright, now eat up.”

“I know,” Seongwoo sighed as he straightened up in his seat. “Spoon,” he mumbled. And Minhyun automatically grabbed the spoon, wiped the metal surface with the napkin he brought with him and passed it to Seongwoo.

“You’re welcome,” Minhyun snickered.

Seongwoo took a spoonful of his food and smiled gratefully.

“Just finish your food. I’ll make a call outside,” Minhyun took out his phone from his pocket as he stood up and walked towards the balcony in the living area.

He dialed Seonho’s number again. Again. And again.

Seonho didn’t pick his calls. He frowned as he sensed something was not right.

 

[5:42 PM] EmperorHwang: It’s me. Call me when you see this message.

  
Minhyun waited for a brief moment but it’s left unread so Minhyun decided to get back inside. He seated himself in his original seat, placing his phone on the table just in case Seonho replied to him anytime soon.

“Soooo,” Seongwoo was trailing off the word, “Aren’t you going to tell me who is it the lucky girl to get my beloved Minhyunnie?”

Minhyun flustered at the question, feeling the heat burn his cheeks. He tried to compose himself though even though he felt his heart drummed like crazy.

“I don’t really…”

Seongwoo snorted, “You keep looking on your phone.”

“My manager might call anytime.”

Without refrain, Seongwoo laughed heartily. “Minhyun-ah, since when did you actually listen to your manager?”

The silence was taking over them again, an awkward one this time. It was either Seongwoo let this one go, or wait for Minhyun to spill the tea.

“And since when did you get so distracted when you’re with me?”

The question was not as simple as it sounds. Minhyun could tell the real meaning behind it. Seongwoo had felt it, maybe long before this, but he decided to keep quiet about it. But it wasn’t like Minhyun intentionally hide the fact that he was in this weird relationship with Seonho. He genuinely thought that nothing worth to tell his best friend, not yet. There was nothing between him and Seonho and he didn’t know if it actually worked so far. He wasn’t sure of his feeling yet.

He admitted Seonho was one of the reasons he was smiling to himself even though nothing funny particularly happened. He was just happy to think about the younger.

“I don’t know, I don’t think we work,” Minhyun said in defeat, both from Seongwoo and his own feeling. To be honest, Seonho didn’t pick his calls was enough signs that somehow Minhyun knew the younger definitely was upset with him. The reason, Minhyun knew it best. So he deemed it unnecessary to explain further about it.

Seongwoo raised his face, looking at Minhyun and abandoning his meal, if not he had been doing so since this conversation brought up to the table.

“How is it so?”

“I don’t know,” Minhyun shrugged. “You know I’m not really good at this kind of thing. Seems like I, disappointed him too much.”

Seongwoo hummed. He got back to play with his poor stew. Minhyun noticed the pursed lips on Seongwoo’s face whenever he was deep in thought, like when he was figuring out something. A habit of his best friend he picked up since their childhood days. It was when they played a thousand pieces of puzzle Minhyun’s parent bought them for Christmas.

“To me,” Seongwoo started, “It’s more like you’re holding yourself back.”

“I-Not really…”

“You know,” Seongwoo cut him off. “I don’t mind if you have someone.” He paused to take a deep breathe, “You don’t even need my permission or something.”

“That’s not what exactly…”

“Sometimes I do feel scared if you weren’t there for me whenever I need you, I really do. But I can’t just keep depending on you for the rest of my life.”

Now Seongwoo completely forgotten about his food. The spoon was left untouched as he brought his hands under the table, secretly rubbing them together to calm him down. “You’ve done so much, almost too much for me, these past years, even before Youngmin happened in my life.”

“Seongwoo…”

“You helped me. Like, I can’t pay you back even with my whole fortune,” He joked. He couldn’t handle the suffocating air any longer, and he definitely couldn’t bear to see the sadness in Minhyun’s brown eyes anymore. “Not that I have any to give it to you so don’t expect me to.”

Minhyun kept silent.

“Anyway my point is,” Seongwoo cleared his throat. “I want to have you for the rest of my life, for my own only, but Daniel wouldn’t like the idea.” He chuckled, and strangely Minhyun couldn’t help but cracked a smile too. “I can’t have both of you.”

Not giving any chance for Minhyun to speak, Seongwoo went on with his monologue, “I want you to be happy, too. Just like you did for me. I don’t know what’s holding you back with this girl, or guy, doesn’t matter, but I hope you can give it a try. Even if you’re lack of experience, I think they won’t mind. You’re famous and rich. More than that, you’re the nicest person in the whole universe. Keep it to yourself though, I don’t want a trouble with Daniel. He might fight you over that.”

Minhyun laughed. He definitely could imagine Daniel being childish about it and confront him to duel or something to prove that he’s number one on Seongwoo’s heart.

“You’ll always be the first in my heart too, you bastard,” Minhyun said.

“Let’s keep it secret, just between us.” Seongwoo giggled. They laughed together for a while until Seongwoo stopped and brought his hand to hold Minhyun’s, squeezing it gently, assuring. “Be happy, ok? And,” Seongwoo smiled, “Sorry and thanks, you bastard.”

It was no mistake that Minhyun felt like they were connected. He was always amazed at how they seemed to understand each other without saying a word, or going through a detailed explanation. They knew each other like the back of their own palms.

And nothing could change that.

* * *

Seongwoo was good at convincing him that Daniel would come pick him up when he was done with his filming and sending him back to Seoul that night. Minhyun woke up the next morning in his own bedroom and the first thing he did was checking on his phone. Except for Seongwoo’s message that asking if he had arrived safely, nothing else came.

At this rate, he was 100% positive, that undoubtedly Seonho was giving him a silent-treatment.

He did remember their promise to spend the last minutes before Seonho departed to Guam but now that he was expected to visit his office, he had to cancel their plan. Minhyun did think of visiting Seonho at dawn if it was necessary but he couldn’t even reach the kid. And he was frustrated.

But then his phone dinged with notification from Vlive. He couldn’t help but feel excited when he realized it was from Science Vlive channel. Oh well, now that he befriended the members of Science, it wouldn’t hurt to follow their channel on Vlive or follow their twitter account.

Some part of him had hoped that it was Seonho being on live or something, but no, it was Daniel who did the vlive from his filming site for the new variety show called Dangerous Outside the Blanket. He played in the pool with the others.

Minhyun found himself disappointed, just slightly.

For his first attempt today, he dialed Seonho’s number again. And really, he had stopped counting for how many times he had called the younger, and he felt like giving up already.

 

[8:17 AM] EmperorHwang: Careful on your way and come back safely. Don’t forget to eat properly, though I’m sure you won’t miss a meal just make sure you eat healthily. Get enough rest when you can. Let’s talk when you get back.

  
[8:20 AM] EmperorHwang: I’m sorry.

  
* * *

Minhyun didn’t hear anything from Seonho for the next few days. Except, when Minhyun was about to have his lunch, he happened to come across the internet and find videos of Seonho and another guy being uploaded here and there. The fans were so crazy about their closeness.

Seonho went to Guam with BTOB’s Sungjae, just the two of them (and the staff of course but Minhyun just couldn’t think straight??). He was watching the video where they were shooting a commercial on the beach, playing with water, and being all touchy with each other.

Minhyun bit his lower lips. His chest hurt.

The video was nearly ending. The suggested videos were popped up with their thumbnails, showing the pair was sitting on a restaurant, so close that as if their bodies were glued.

_Damn._

* * *

A week had passed since Minhyun saw that Guam videos on the internet. He was tired already to make the effort to call that damn kid. Calling wouldn’t be enough, Minhyun realized. He fucked up so bad, maybe. No, definitely so.

But he couldn’t do anything else. He had almost lost hope until he found out that he would make an appearance at a radio show and that Science would come as well as the next guest. He perked up at the thought of able to see Seonho again. If he was lucky enough, he might be able to talk to the younger.

Minhyun checked out his schedule after the radio show, and he had nothing. It was possible for him to wait until Science finished recording and if they had no schedule as well, he might invite them for drink and dinner.

It sounded like a perfect plan if only Seonho didn’t say he already had a plan after recording so he couldn’t join them. Minhyun was pathetically looking for Seonho’s eyes to meet his but to no avail. The younger kept looking somewhere else, and literally hiding behind the tall figure that was Kang Dongho. The clingy youngest member was nowhere to be seen, there was only the cold, and angry Seonho.

That was Minhyun’s punishment.

* * *

Another week passed.

And turned into a month.

Despite all the messages and call attempts on Minhyun’s part, nothing had changed at all. It had worn him out. The first few weeks were the hardest, because articles about Seonho and Sungjae’s good relationship were scattered around the internet. It was painful to find that Seonho did answer the question about his favorite hyung from the interviewer, Seonho mentioned Sungjae and elaborated a hundred reasons as to why he was his favorite.

_Sungjae Hyung never lies to me, and always keeps his promises. He said he’d bring me to yakiniku and he really did! I was so happy. I love him more if he’d buy me foods again~_

_He’s the opposite of my previous crush. I really am glad and thankful to be part of this team._

  
So childish. Minhyun couldn’t believe himself to think that he liked the kid. Minhyun stopped trying. And moved on.

* * *

If it wasn’t for Seongwoo who begged him to go with him to Seonho’s birthday surprise at a restaurant they frequently go to, Minhyun wouldn’t be here, sitting next to Seongwoo with an empty hand. Now that he thought about it, he never asked anything personal about Seonho. It had been nothing but himself and he realized how little did he know about the younger despite those times they spent together.

Things got a little awkward when Seonho finally showed up and his body stilled at the sight of Minhyun. It was getting worse when his bandmates start to tease them. It had begun with a simple question like why Seonho didn’t cling on to him like he used to before, Minhyun could feel his jaw muscle clenched, anticipating the younger’s answer.

“Oh well,” Seonho started, “Heart does change! Now that I realize how nice Sungjae Hyung is. Not that Minhyun Hyung is bad, but yeah,” Seonho’s voice trailed off the longer he spoke. “Sungjae Hyung is, perfect, for me.”

“You little cheater,” Minki said as he pinched their maknae’s cheek. “Poor Minhyunnie~ It's really your loss, you should have been nicer to him, you know!”

It was only a mere joke, the casual joke they usually pulled off but it did feel different in Minhyun’s ears now, given the current situation of his and Seonho’s relationship. But no one knew about them anyway.

“Well, actually, it’s kind of nice,” Minhyun found himself blurted out. He wanted to stop because he knew Seonho didn’t deserve it, but sometimes his mouth was just…

Stop. He told himself.

But he couldn’t, so he spoke, “Now that he found a new toy to kiss and hung around with, I don’t have to handle him anymore. That’s a relief.”

For the first time in these past few weeks, his eyes finally met Seonho’s. They were challenging him, contrary to the ones which he always found adoring and full of love towards him.

Seonho bit his lips, “I can’t help it. If he can’t appreciate the love I pour on to him, why would I keep staying, it was long enough time for me making a fool of myself.”

They couldn’t help but notice the weird conversation and hardly avoid the awkward situation they both created. Jonghyun had to step in.

“Now now, shall we start the party?”

“Riiiight!!” Minki supplied, “You two are fighting like a couple!”

His intention was nice, but Minki’s effort to give a follow up to Jonghyun’s was turned out a bad move. They got more awkward that Minhyun had decided it was time for him to leave.

“I think I have to go now, thanks for inviting me and happy birthday, Seonho-sshi.”

Minhyun was upset, he was so angry. His blood rushed faster and his felt lightheaded now. He sat on his car, with his hands gripped the handle tightly until his knuckles turned white with too much force. He was disturbed by the small knocks on his window car.

Seongwoo.

He unlocked the door for his best friend to get in, which the other casually did and slid smoothly to the passenger seat next to him.

“Soooo,” Seongwoo started.

Minhyun didn’t say anything, and he felt Seongwoo stretched his arms to the back of his neck, playing with his hair, stroking them gently. He’d run his hands down and give tight squeeze on his shoulder, massaging his muscle to make him relaxed. Minhyun moaned to a touch of pleasure and relief, he found himself shut his eyes closed.

“You looked so stressed, was it Seonho?”

The hands massaging his shoulder didn’t stop and Minhyun grateful for that. He focused on the free massage service instead, ignoring the question directed at him and the curiosity in Seongwoo’s tone. But they’re friends for years, brothers at heart and only blood that failed them to be ones.

“I got it,” Seongwoo finally said. “Do you want me to drive? I happen to bring my driving license with me.”

Minhyun looked at his best friend, and gave him a playful smirk, “That’s so rare of you.”

“Come on, change seat with me,” said Seongwoo. “On second thought, you could have just said thank you, my friend! And here’s my advanced you’re welcome!”

* * *

It didn’t have to wait for another day for Minhyun to be confronted directly by Seonho who decided to drop by at his apartment so early in the morning. He rang the bell instead of punching Minhyun’s access code and had to wake him up and open the door for him.

“What now?” Minhyun asked tiredly because really, it was only last night that they bickered, ready to eat each other’s faces in front of everyone. Minhyun had been drowning in embarrassment when he got back home and recalled the events from Seonho’s birthday party. He hadn’t recovered yet.

“Daniel hyung explained everything, the one you owed me, and I’m still so upset that I wasn’t chosen over Seongwoo hyung no matter what! You left me and put no effort into getting me back!”

Minhyun scoffed, that was the funniest thing Minhyun could ever expect coming from Seonho’s mouth.

But he didn’t want to repeat the same mistake. Seonho was a kid, but he was a grown-up man and he was expected by the society to handle such a situation better.

“I did. I called you. I texted you. Did you even have your phone turned on? Or you’re just too busy with your Sungjae Hyung? Not that I mind like I’ve already said last night.” he spoke with a calm tone, refrained all emotions that bottled up in his chest to burst out.

“You could have just looked for me, until you found me! Grab me so that I won’t run from you! Just do anything to show that you want me? You did nothing, hyung! And Sungjae Hyung has nothing to do with it, so let him out of this!”

“Whoa, Seonho, you’re…” words failed him. “You do know you practically using him to make me jealous, don’t you?”

“I only want to make you realize that you want me, Hyung!” Seonho admitted, there was no confidence in the tone just now. There was only the Seonho that Minhyun knew whenever he was whining over dinner or fighting for the TV remote when Minhyun tried to tease him a little.

“What makes you think I want you, you little devil.”

Minhyun pushed Seonho back against the front door of his apartment, pressing his lips hard to Seonho’s cold ones. He kissed the younger senseless, pouring all the emotions he’d been holding up these whole time. Secretly hoping Seonho wouldn’t mind the morning breathy kiss forced on him. But it was Seonho’s fault anyway for coming so early without advanced notice.

He felt Seonho’s hand grabbing his pajama shirt and pulling him closer while he was taking part in deepening the kisses, Minhyun took it that he didn’t mind. Instead, he noticed the taste of alcohol lingered from the younger’s mouth.

The kid had turned twenty. And he couldn’t help but smile against Seonho’s lips.

Seonho pulled away, raising his eyebrow a little, “What’s so funny?”

 “Nothing,” Minhyun said, as he leaned in and kissed the younger’s jaw lightly, and earned a pleased moan out of him when he sucked the fair skin of Seonho’s neck, leaving marks.

_Mine._ He thought.

“I want you,” Minhyun said breathlessly against Seonho’s sensitive skin, sending shivers down to the younger’s spine.

“Hyung, you can’t go back now, I’ve fallen too hard,” Seonho whispered, resting his head against Minhyun’s shoulder as they stayed still and just enjoyed each other’s warmth and scents.

Minhyun found himself blushed and hot at the confession. It was way much better than I love you and it meant a lot to him.

  


So he traveled up to his jaw, kissing the line and finally found the younger’s lips once more. He savored the moment and pulled away to look at the younger’s eyes.

He finally settled on the words, “That’s my line.” And a phrase he had wanted Seonho to hear for these past few weeks, and it had to come out of his own mouth. “I’m sorry for being an asshole to you.”

And Seonho’s lips trembled, face fell as he felt relieved and circled his arms around Minhyun, saying stuff like he was happy that his effort didn’t go to waste.

For the first time in his life, Minhyun genuinely wondering, _is this how it feel to fall in love?_

He saw the kid’s face once more.

_Maybe it is._

 

End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who read, give kudos and comments to my stories, not only this series, but all of them.  
> It's been fun writing and interacting with each of you. I feel so loved by each of your support and words of encouragement. I even made great friends through this. I can't thank all of you enough. Once again, I'm really sorry for taking so long to finish this story. I felt so relieved. 
> 
> Thank you, thank you so much.  
> I love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)The title is taken from "Falling Slowly"  
> This part of the lyrics fit Minhyun's situation thus I chose the song. (okay, it's just an excuse because I suck so much at giving title)  
> "You have suffered enough  
> And warred with yourself  
> It's time that you won"
> 
> (2)This story was supposed to be a very short side story but then @TheSilverDream just had to nag me to write and write and write it. lol
> 
> (3)Comments and Suggestions are loved! They motivate me to write more and improve :D
> 
> lastly, Thanks for reading~ <3


End file.
